


They're Not So Bad

by Somewhere_in_space



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies), Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhere_in_space/pseuds/Somewhere_in_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki Wilagreen gets checked into Smith's Grove Sanitarium and she meets a few interesting people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuck My Life.

**Author's Note:**

> ** I DO NOT OWN MICHAEL, JASON, FREDDY, GHOSTFACE (Billy), HANNIBAL OR SMITHS GROVE SANITARIUM ** I OWN THE STORY PLOT AND MY OCS.

Walking into a place never seemed so terrifying, its old and smells funny; not to mention that the place is gated. The guards were all staring at me. “Hurry up Nikki! I’ll never get rid of you if you don’t hurry the fuck up!” my mom whisper yelled pushing me forward into the actual building.   
We got to the front desk quickly. A nurse looked up and smiled “Welcome to Smith’s Grove Sanitarium! How may I help you?” She chirped in a high-pitch tone. My mom snarled at her and pushed me up against the desk. “I called earlier. Laura Wilagreen. I need to admit my daughter for suicide attempts and self-harm. Depression. The whole 9 yards. She’s 16. Here’s everything you’ll need. Good-Bye!” Laura pushed past me and all but ran out the door.   
“Hi Sweetie. I’m Susie. I’ll get these filled out and get someone to take you over to the medical unit to check you out. Okay?” she said as I nodded looking at the floor. “Hey Mark. Can you take Nikki here to medical please! Thanks!” I look up and see two tall men one has a hockey mask and the other one has a white mask. A shorter guy with slicked back hair with something covering his mouth. Then a guy in a scream costume next to a burnt man with a fedora. All in shackles and handcuffs. Playing with my sleeves I give a slight smile to all of them and walk over to the man behind them waving me over. “Hey I’m Mark. I’ll be taking you to Medical exam rooms. These are some of the patients here. Jason, Michael, Hannibal, Billy and Freddy.” He pointed every one of them out while reciting the names.   
We began walking down the hallway and I could feel all of their eyes on me. “Your name is Nikki right? You can call me Ghostface!” The guy in the scream costume said, I nod my head looking over at him.  
“How old are you? I mean I was just wondering if you’d be with us or somewhere else.” He stumbles over his words. “No its fine. I’m 16. Ive been in a Mental Hospital before but that was in my hometown. So I have no idea how they do things here.” Rambling on I keep fidgeting with my sleeves.   
Right when he was about to ask another question we arrived to the medical unit. A female nurse came out with a handheld metal device they use to see if you have anything on you. “Okay so you must be Nikki? Sorry about this but I have to frisk you and run the wand over you.” Telling her it was fine I took off my jewelry and took my septum piercing out. Spreading my legs shoulder length apart and putting my hands on the wall I waited for her to finish. “Okay, you don’t have anything on you. Thanks Mark!” waving bye to everyone I walked into the unit.  
After 2 hours I was allowed to go to my room grabbing the clothes they said I could have from my suitcase. A different nurse took me down several hallways. Finally, we got into my hallway A90. “All of the rooms are taken except one in this hall. Looks like you’re with the big boys. These guys are killers, don’t piss them off and don’t touch their personal objects unless they tell you to.” The nurse quickly spoke talking me to my room and putting my stuff away, he waited at the door then took me down to wait they call the ‘day room.’ It’s a room or two that everyone in that hallway could go, it had a TV, some games and paper with some crayons.   
“OMG!!! YOU’RE WITH US!!!!” Came a familiar voice from earlier. Ghostface ran over and hugged me. “Would you please put me down?” I beg to which he drops me to my feet and apologizes. Looking around I notice its all of the guys from earlier. I waved at everyone and gave a small smile. “So Miss Nikki how did you end up on this hall with us?” Hannibal politely asks. “They said there was only one room free and it was on this hall.” I respond as nicely as I could. Just as Hannibal was about to speak a nurse came in “Nikki I need to put these bracelets on you, I see you already got your ID tag. This one is Fall Risk and this one is Suicide watch.” I nod my head and hold out my arm so she can put them on my wrist. “I see in your files that you have Epilepsy. So I’m going to appoint someone here to make sure that if you have a seizure they can quickly tell us and make sure you don’t hurt yourself. Would you be okay with Hannibal being your overseer?” she asks looking at Hannibal then me. “Yes ma’am.” She nods then looks over at Hannibal and explains what to do if I have a seizure.   
Ghostface grabs my hand and pulls me to sit with him and everyone else at the table. “Wanna play Rummy with us Nikki?” He asks happily. “No thanks, I think I’m going to go take a nap.” Making my way towards the entrance a guard unlocks my door and I fall into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Maybe They're Not So Bad

*The Next Morning. *   
All of the other hall residents are up and in the Day room by 5:30. They make small talk and drinking their coffee. A nurse heads down the hallway around 6 getting Nikki from her room.   
“Hey sweetie, I need to take your blood.” Mrs. Lilly says gently waking me up from my sleep. I walk behind her down the hall and into a little room with a desk and chair beside it. After she takes a sample of my blood I ask a guard if I could go get my pillow and blanket. Grabbing those two things I walk into the day room and flop down onto a chair, positioning my pillow. Pulling my blanket up to my chin I take my glasses off and put them on a table beside me. “Seems like the youngin’ can’t keep up with her elders.” A deep raspy dark voice says which I classify as Freddy. “Shut up and Ghostface put my glasses back down before I stab you in the eye with a crayon.” I hear my glasses get put down then a set of footsteps hurriedly backing away. “Would you like some coffee?” Hannibal asks. Peeking out from under my covers I nod my head then turn around and grab my glasses. Walking over to him I make my coffee then go back to my seat curling my legs to my chest and take small sips sighing happily.   
“Do you always threaten people like that?” Michael asks from beside me. “If I’m tired or haven’t had coffee I do.” He nods. “H-hey Hannibal, when do they give out Medication?” I ask feeling a little lightheaded. He looks up at the clock taking a sip of his coffee. “At 9:30 so about 2 hours or so. Are you feeling okay?” I nod deciding it was just lack of food making me feel this way.   
Finishing my coffee, I walk over to the trash can disposing of the cup. Looking over at the board games I see a checkers’ game. Grabbing It I walk over to Jason; tapping his shoulder. He looks surprised then his mask raises a little as if he’s smiling nodding he walks over to the table which I follow closely behind and grab ahold of his shirt when we pass Freddy. I still haven’t gotten use to him, he creeps me out. Once we take our places then set the game up I finally manage to jump over Jason’s red piece taking it.   
“Nikki do you happen to know who we are?” Hannibal asks timidly glancing at the other bodies. Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion I look over at him. “Should I know?” looking around trying to place the faces. They all seems so familiar. “Well we are kind of out there. Have you ever Watched Halloween or Silence of the Lambs?” Just then realization hit me like a ton of bricks. HOW COULD I NOT NOTICE! I nod my head quickly. “Yeah. God I’m so stupid. My aunt has the Halloween movie posters framed in her living room!” (True story, she has them signed.) Laying my head on the table I sigh.   
“It’s quite alright dear!” He reassures. Jason takes one of my pieces and I flip his Red checker over for him moving mine diagonal. “My mom made me watch Halloween when I was about 9 or so. Then once it was pitch black she made me take the trash out.” Everyone chuckles as I start explaining the story. “I was terrified, I grabbed the biggest kitchen knife we had; ran outside then back in as fast as I could.” Almost everyone doubles over in laughter Michael being the loudest. Looking around I pick up a crayon then fling it at Michael.  
I finish my game with Jason, I had won but I think he let me win. “So who’s your favorite out of all of us?” Freddy asks looking away from the T.V. Filling the blush spreading on my face I point at both Michael and Jason. He glares at Jason then looks back at me. “What about me?” He questions raising his eyebrow. Before I can answer there is a knock at the door.  
“Hello are you Nikki?” I nod at the short chubby man. “I’m here to drop you some stuff for School off. I’ll come back at the end of the week to get your finished work.” He hands me some books and brown long envelopes. Looking through the material I groan at the last book pushing it towards Hannibal. Psychology. “Can you help me with this? Pleaseeeeee” He agrees. Looking through the rest of the books and packets. “Is anyone good with History and Biology?” Hannibal says he would help with Biology. “What kind of History?” Freddy questions. I hand him the book he skims over it. “I can help with that.” Thanking them both I put the school supplies and my blanket along with Pillow back in my room. Changing into an oversized hoodie and some leggings I grab my slip on vans.   
A nurse walks into the Day room the same time I do. “Just the girl I wanted. Here are your medications I also need to take your blood pressure. Do you have anxiety?” I hand her back the little plastic cups and nod. She takes my blood pressure writes sometime in a chart before leaving. Soon after that they bring breakfast which was eggs, toast and sausage. “Do you want some juice? There is apple and orange.” Ghostface asks. I politely decline. Eating my toast and sausage I get up to put the tray on the cart they rolled in. “You didn’t eat your eggs.” Hannibal states as I lean down and pick up his empty tray. “I don’t care much for eggs.” He nods in understanding.   
Not much happened the rest of the day. Eventually giving in I grab my school work; starting with Math I finish it quickly then move onto English. Getting stuck on a question I look up then hesitantly tap Michael shoulder. “I don’t understand this; can you help me?” He grabs the paper re-reading it a few times. After he explained it and I got the right answer I continued until I came to an end of the packet. “Nikki come play cards with us! That stuff is sooooooo boring!” Ghostface says dragging me to the table where I quickly recognize the game as Bullshit.  
As soon as I sit down I call out “Bullshit.” Jason looks up at me. “I call Bullshit.” Jason turns the cards over proving I was right. He picks up the pile as Freddy calls out 8s. Laying the cards facedown it continues but gets to Michael. He calls out Queens laying a card down. “Bullshit!” I state crossing my arms   
Ghostface gulps and leans over whispering “Are you sure you wanna do that? Michael isn’t very nice when he loses.” I shrug it off then look Michael in the eye. “Bullshit!” I state again. He flips them over and the cards are two 9’s. The room falls silent as they wait for Michael to do something.   
He points to Hannibal then down at the cards. The game soon picks back up and I’m silently observing, nudging Michaels knee when I notice people are bluffing. After he gets why I’m doing it he calls out “Bullshit!” left and right. Michael ends up winning the game.   
Standing up from the table I pop my back and neck. Walking over to the board games I look through some and decide that I’ll just read instead. Motioning for a guard, he takes me to my room then back to the day room. Plopping down in a beanbag chair that I haven’t noticed in here until now, I open the book curling in a ball on my side.   
“What are you reading kid?” Freddy asks while sitting down beside me. Glancing up at him then the book. “Salem’s Lot by Stephen King.” He nods his head then says “Is it any good?” I decide to sit up and mark my place. “Yeah I like it, it’s about Vampires.” He grabs the book, skimming through it. I notice Hannibal out of the corner of my eye looking at the book. “I have a lot of Stephen King books in my room if you wish to read more.”   
Snapping my head in Hannibal’s direction my eyes light up. “Are you serious?” I cheerfully exclaim. He chuckles and nods yes. Following Hannibal down the hall, I can’t keep my excitement in. He opens the door, drawings cover the wall and huge stacks of books in the corner of his room. “I have other authors you might like too.” He goes through the books recommending the ones I might like. He ends up giving me seven books to read.   
Once we return to the day room, I immediately sit in my bean bag chair opening Bag of Bones by Stephen King. Engrosses by the book I don’t notice Dinner being dropped off. Jason pulls the book from my hands causing me to make a noise of protest and reach for it. “I’m not done, give it back!” He points to the table and empty seat beside Michael and Freddy. Muttering to myself about how unfair he was being.   
“You’ve been reading for 7 hours straight, literally. You need to eat.” Freddy exclaims as I furrow my brows. “Since when do you care about others?” I ask. He laughs “I don’t, you’re just the least annoying one here.” Nodding my head, I turn my head to the tray in front of me. After eating I walk over to Jason. “Can I have the book back now?” He shakes his head No. “What? Why? I ate.” He writes on a piece of paper then hands it to me. It reads Schoolwork in scratchy hand writing. Grabbing Phycology, I sit ungracefully next to Hannibal. He Reads over the packet, handing it back to me I end up working on it for a few hours. By the third hour approaching I’m frustrated with the packet and slam my head on the table. “Why is it so hard?”   
Within the next 45 minutes they take the paper away from me because of how bad I was struggling with it. “It’s okay dear. We can do it tomorrow.” Nodding my head, I look at the door as it opened. “Would you all like to go to the gym?” Ghostface rushes over and grabs my hand, pulling me along with him to the door. Everyone ends up going and I notice a weightlifting room. Pulling on Michaels sleeve, I point to the room, He nods and follows me in.   
Michael is curling weights and I’m on leg press when Jason walks in. He walks over to the bench press and sets the weight to 375 lbs. Lifting it with ease I watch amazed. “Super human strength?” it slips out of my mouth before I can stop myself. Michael makes a noise telling me I was right.   
Once we get back on our hallway, Ghostface stops in front of me. “Get on!” he says. “Jump up. Piggyback ride!” Realization spreads across my face and I jump up. He hooks his arms under my legs, I start giggling when he acts like a horse. He runs up the hallway and I screech. “GHOSTFACE! Calm down! I don’t want to get dropped or you falling backwards on me!” I yell as he runs faster. Stopping in front of the door, I jump down and grab onto the wall steading myself. My hand goes to my head and I start seeing black dancing in my vision. Looking up at the nurse, I notice Hannibal getting close to me, telling Michael to grab a hold of me. As soon as Michael gets his hand on my arm I drop to the ground and start seizing then pass out.   
*Few hours later*   
Waking up I notice I’m not in the day room. It’s all white and smells of rubbing alcohol and bleach. Starting to panic I pound on the door. I’m hyperventilating, I feel nauseous and I can’t get out. A nurse comes rushing in and sits me down on the bed. “Nikki, Honey, you’re okay. You just had a seize and passed out. Just take a deep breath in, count to ten and let if out.” She coached me through my panic attack. As I calmed down I remembered what happened.   
After the nurse checked me over, she left me go back to my room. Unlocking the gate, I notice the clock says 3:27 A.M. Thanking the guard I sit in the Day room and think about everything. Everything that’s happened here and at home.


	3. Emotions cause breakdowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo soooo sooo sorry for not updating sooner, i lost inspiration for this story but it will be getting a lot of more chaptes in the near future. I'm also thinking about Switching this story to my Quotev or Wattpad account. What do you all think?

I stare at the wall infront of me while thinking about all the abuse and suicide attempts. My family was always so cruel to me, like they never even loved me; but here it seems like all of the infamous Serial Killers have some sort of soft spot for me. They seems more like my family within a couple of days verses my actual family my whole sixteen years with them. My birthday was coming up and I so hoped that my family would come vists but I know they wont, my mother drove 8 hours to this place; just to get rid of me. Sighing, I lean towards the hand thats been rubbing my back for atleast ten minutes. Turning to find out who it is, im greeted with a friendly hockey mask; Jason. His eyes hold understanding and its just now ive noticed everyone else sitting in the room clad in Pajamas; none of them looked like they’ve slept. Feeling horrible for keeping them awake, I start to slowly cry, then that turns into a full on sob. Jason rocks me back and forth but I pull away, stand up and start looking at everyone. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for keeping you all up, im sorry for coming here and interrupting your lives, im sorry for my seizure earlier. I’m sorry.” My sobbing has somehow gotten worse, everything is blurry, I have a huge lump in my throat and a headache is forming.  
“Ms Nikki, you have not in anyway interrupted our lives nor anyone else.” Hannibal speaks while getting up from his seat, the room is silent. But my mind is already thinking im talking to my family and changing everything they say in my head. “I’m sorry im such a fuck up. I’m sorry im not good enough. I’m trying to be better.” Nobody thought in a million years this would happen, before anyone could say anything; Freddy had jerked me into his arms and held me while running his hands in my hair while shushing me. “Why dont they love?” I cry out when I realize where im at and soon being tugged into Michaels arms but I just go limp and sit In the floor. A bawling mess that is an emotional wreck. Michael gets in the floor, pulls me towards him and cradles me; much like someone would a small child. Rocking back and forth, head cushioned between neck and shoulder while shushing and rubbing their backs.  
“Nikki, it’s me. It’s Michael, calm down before you make yourself sick.” He coos much to every ones surprise. I’m in so much shock by his deep raspy voice that I immediately stop crying while looking at him. “You-you spoke, but you’re mute.” I point my finger at him and he nods. “You calmed down didnt you?” He whispers while lifting me up and sitting me in his lap in a chair, still in the same position. “I dont want to sleep in my room tonight.” I whisper and he motions for Jason to go. Hannibal brings over some crackers with some ginger ale. “Small sips and a few crackers should help calm your nerves and stomach down dear.” Thanking him while taking a drink out of the small cup; Jason enters with a ton of pillow, blankets and a few mattresses. We push the mattresses together, everyone grabs their pillow and blanket before finding sleeping spots. Hannibals leans back in a chair with his hands folded neatly over his lap and feet up in a chair hes pulled infront of him. Freddy takes a chair as well, while Ghostface chooses the bean bag chair. Jason takes my right side while Michael takes my left. I end up snuggling into Michaels arm while my legs thrown over jason.  
We all get to sleep pretty fast but I kept getting woken up to ether ghostface snoring, Freddys’ mumbling or Michael and Jason almost crushing me. Nobody dares wakes any of us up especially since im sandwiched in-between two massive murders. Dr.Loomis ends up walking in around Noon but gets hushed by the men while im still sound asleep on Michael. “She had an emotional night last night, so we all slept in here. She has not slept much ether so we are trying to let her catch up on said sleep. If you’d please leave us alone for the day It would be greatly appreciated.” Hannibal is quick to jump the gun and persuade the nice doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think please. (:


	4. It Came Early?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT!

By Dinner time, they’re forced to wake me up to get some sort of food in my system and keep my hydrated. Hannibal woke me up for a few minutes every couple of hours to make sure I drank something and had a few crackers. I gingerly take the heavy Styrofoam container from the nurse, continuing my comfy spot on the floor. I refused to leave Michael’s side, he was the only person whom I felt safe with at the moment besides Jason. “What is this?” I ask Hannibal, I have never seen this dish before in my life. “It’s a Polish meal called Pierogi. Quite delicious, you will like them.” I poked it with my fork first before cutting it in half with my fork and slowly taking a bite. It was one of the best things i’ve ever tasted. I ate as much as I could handle then giving Jason the rest of my meal. I was beyond full when the nurses and Dr.Loomis came in. “We know it isn’t midnight yet but we wanted to go ahead and give you a birthday present since it got here early.”  
I furrow my brows when he says it arrived early but they all step aside and in walks a few of my friends.  
“What are you guys doing here?” I run and jump on Chelsea almost moved to tears to see my best friends. Chelsea, Amaria, Justin, Ryan and …. Brody? What was Brody Prive doing here? I had a huge crush on him but we never talked and i’m sure he had a girlfriend. He was our town trouble maker. They must have seen my starring at him because soon Amaria speaks up. “I hope you dont mind that we brought Brody but he wanted to come and he is sorta living with Ryan at the moment.” Brushing it off, im over the moon that they’re here to see me. “You all came a really long way just to see me.” I introduced them to everyone but soon came time for them to leave but they assured me they would be here first thing in the morning to spend the entire day with me. 

As soon as they left I was upset again, they were a good distraction from everything going on but I miss home and as weird as it sounds. I miss my family no matter what they had done to me. “They were all nice and well behaved but that Brody kid. Nikki, who is Brody? You seem very smitten with him.” A huge blush makes it’s way across my face as I rub the back of my neck. “He is my hometowns ‘Bad Boy’ or ‘Troublemaker’ to say the least and i’ve had a crush on him for as long as I can remember.” I don’t glance around but I feel eyes on me, starring holes in my head. “I don’t like him Nikki; hes nothing but trouble and I don’t think anyone of us approve of him.” Michael comments with his arms folded over his chest while giving me a strange look that i’ve never seen before. “He’s nice once you get to know him!” I try to defend him but it falls on deaf ears. Huffing I resume my first position of the day on the bed deciding to just go back to sleep. “Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! (:


End file.
